Victimized
by letsbefrankimawkward
Summary: When the tragic happens...


**Note: **Hey, this is just a small oneshot I started at school when I had some down time and decided I liked.

**Victimized**

"Hi, we were told there's a rape victim," Olivia said none too excitedly to the nurse, a plump older woman who looked as if she's seen too many tragedies that have dulled the sparkle in her eyes, but have not been able to extinguish it.

"Oh, yes," the nurse said as she grabbed a file, which Elliot and Olivia assumed right to be that of the victim's, and walked out from behind the front desk to the disappointment of the people who were semi-crowded in the waiting room. "She told me she didn't want me to call the police, that she wouldn't be pressing charges, but I just had to. I hope you can talk some sense into her." And she really meant it. The less scum that was out there, the better.

The three came to a halt in front of room 307. The nurse, whom both detectives had decided that they liked because she seemed like someone who really cared about what she did and took pride in it, besides the fact that she called them in, even when the patient didn't want her to, put the victim's file in the slot made for it outside of the room and told the detectives the girl's name, claiming that it took a good chunk of time to get the information out of her. "Some bastard really did a number on her. I hope you get him and he rots is jail." Both detectives silently agreed.

The nurse left and the two that remained opened the door and entered the room. The nurse had been right. From what the detectives could see of the girl with a blanket over her, her arms, neck, and face, she was covered in cuts and bruises. And not just small cuts either. Several of them were very deep and had required stitches. Both noticed her banged up knuckles as well. She really fought back.

When the girl first saw the two new people in her room, her first thought was fear, mostly of Elliot. As he approached, she shifted farther back in her bed and whimpered. Elliot did not take offense to this. He simply looked at Olivia, nodded, and left to wait outside.

Olivia turned back to the girl. "Hi, Zoey. I'm Olivia." The detective instantly berated herself for her tone. This girl was at the least 17, and would not want to be talked to like a child, and judging by the look on her face, that appeared to be true. She just looked so fragile; Olivia could hardly help but handle her with kid gloves.

Zoey guessed that the nurse had told this woman, Olivia, and most likely the man, her name. While she figured they were probably the police, she hoped they weren't. "What do you want?" She hardly recognized her voice. Her typically somewhat high-pitched and relaxed tone was gone and now she sounded low, raspy, and fearful. For some odd reason in the back of her mind, one for which she could find no logic, she didn't like the idea that this woman she had never met before, might think that this was how she sounded all the time and wouldn't know that she really did have a better voice than this.

"I want to know if you're all right." This time when Olivia spoke, she made sure that her voice could not be considered patronizing to the girl. She wanted, no needed this girl to like her.

"I'm fine." Zoey tried to adjust her voice to make it sound like it usually did, but the same low, raspy, fearful tone was all she could manage.

The two were silent for a moment before Olivia spoke. "I'm a detective, Zoey," Olivia said with hesitance. It can be hard to change the minds of victims when they are set on not pressing charges, and detectives are not the people with whom they want to talk.

Zoey shook her head. "I told that nurse not to call you." She had wanted to refer to the nurse as a bitch for going against her wishes, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even though it wasn't what she wanted at this point, she knew calling the authorities was the right thing to do and that the nurse was simply worried about her.

Olivia was about to say something along the lines of, 'She's just worried about you,' or, 'She wants us to catch who did this to you," but she stopped herself. Something inside of her told her that this girl already knew that. The veteran detective decided that she needed to know a little more about this victim before she could attempt to convince her to press changes. "How old are you, Zoey?"

"18." She knew the detective was trying to get to know her. She thought she should resent that because she had already told her she didn't want to press changes, but she didn't. She felt she could trust Olivia, which was odd because she hardly trusted anyone, let alone a woman she met not five minutes ago. It was in her eyes. What 'it' was Zoey could not be sure, but this detective's eyes seemed to tell a story. A story of tragedy and hope. You could tell a lot about a person through his or her eyes and Olivia was no exception. This allowed the scared victim to gradually let her guard dissolve.

Olivia could see something shift in this victim. Something that told her it was okay to continue and take the plunge. "Will you tell me what happened, Zoey?" There it was, plunge taken.

"No, I can't." She sure as hell wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Why not?" But the detective would not stop trying.

"I just…please, don't make me." She felt as if she was going to be victimized all over again. Olivia could see this in her and would never let that happen.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Then the line that always got them. "I just don't want this guy to hurt someone else. Do you?" Olivia always felt bad when using this line. She felt as if she was exploiting the victim's pain and making her feel guilty for it. Making her feel guilty for not thinking about others in her time of tragedy. However, Olivia was usually able to mask this guilt, so she didn't seem as if she knew she was doing something she shouldn't. This time, though, she faltered. Zoey could see right through her.

"Don't do that." She thought she could trust this woman.

"Don't do what?" She knew damn well what, but she would play dumb.

"I already feel bad. I don't need the extra weight of guilt." And just like that, her walls were being built again.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry." And she really was. She never apologized without meaning it and she never would. Zoey could see this easily, as well.

And just the same, her walls came crashing down once again. Something about this woman just allowed her to do that. Something so easy and simple, yet complex at the same time.

As Zoey's resolve crumbled, the tears began building up in her eyes until she could hold it no more. She began to cry. She began to cry harder and with more anguish than she ever had before. She had been used. Someone had used her body for his own sick pleasure and then turned her into a punching bag, doing with her as he pleased.

Olivia had to fight to keep the tears back herself. No matter how many victims she came into contact with, it never got any easier. "Tell me what happened, Zoey."

The girl nodded and began her horrific true tale. "I was walking home from work. I have a job at a store on 49th. A clothing store, _A La Mode. _I worked the last shift alone. My manager is on holiday. I hadn't been walking for very long when I felt like someone was following me. I thought I was being paranoid until he ran up and pushed be into an alley. I fought so hard, I promise I did, but he just ripped my clothes and…and…" She broke off into more tears and Olivia didn't need to hear the rest. At least not now. Later for her official statement, but there was no point in making her go through all this if it wouldn't be on the record. Well, that is, if she would be pressing charges.

"Do you want me to find who did this?" Olivia asked as gently as possible.

All Zoey could do was nod frantically.

"Then you have to press charges." Olivia hoped this would work.

And then, it was the smallest voice she had ever heard, but it was not the same one as before. It was higher in pitch. "Okay."

"Okay?" Olivia almost couldn't believe it, although she had no idea why. She convinced girls to press charges all the time. Her way with victims always seemed to shock even herself.

"Okay." Zoey nodded, ready to face her new fears. "That other detective can come in if he wants."

"Are you sure?" She knew that sometimes certain girls could be afraid of Elliot, or any other man, after an attack.

"Yeah. I know he just wants to help." Still, she felt a little anxious. That detective was very strong looking.

Olivia noticed her hesitance. "He's a good man, I promise."

"How long have you known him?" A quick background check couldn't hurt.

"Nine years. He's my best friend." When Zoey smiled, Olivia did, too. She was glad this girl trusted her opinion.

Zoey nodded, indicating that she could let him inside. Olivia got up and opened the door. She disappeared for a moment. A moment in which Zoey felt that certain fear rising in her again, but when the female detective came into view again with a very sympathetic and friendly looking man in tow, she knew everything was all right.

"Zoey, this is Elliot, my partner," Olivia introduced. She was confident that Zoey would not be afraid of Elliot after she met him. No one but rapists and murderers were afraid of Elliot after they met him.

"Hey, Zoey," Elliot said, and put out his hand in order for her to shake, hoping against hope that she would take it. While he always understood when victims were afraid of him, he never liked it. He just wanted to help.

"Hi." Zoey took his hand somewhat hesitantly, but the moment his fingers wrapped around hers, she knew she had been right in trusting Olivia's judgment. This was a good man.

"Have you done a rape kit yet, Zoey?" Olivia asked, knowing it was time to catch some asswipe rapist.

The girl shook her head and released Elliot's hand. She knew what a rape kit was and was not looking forward to this examination. "Let's just get it over with." The sooner it's done, the better.

"Okay," Elliot said, feeling comfortable now, knowing that this girl knew he would not hurt her.

Olivia decided that she would leave to get the nurse. When she left, that familiar fear began rising up in her again, but one look at Elliot's warm and sincere smile and she felt safe.

"It's alright Zoey." Elliot sounded so sure that she couldn't help but believe him. "Everything will be okay."

And whether they caught this guy or not, she knew that everything would be okay. Everything would truly be okay.

**Note: **Please, please, please, let me know what you think. I know it is only a oneshot but you just have to let me know if it's any good. I didn't let my typical beta, JO look over it because I've got her working on so much shit right now, I just feel bad, so you have to let me know if I'm any good, or if she's just making me seem good.

Get it. Got it. Good.


End file.
